1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a beverage can attachment. In particular this invention relates to a beverage can drinking attachment which can be mounted on a beverage can with the lid tab remaining attached to the can top.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attachable lid covers and drinking spouts designed for beverage cans are known in the art. Changes in drinking spout design have generally paralleled changes in beverage can design. Initially, beverage cans required a separate opener for puncturing the lid of the can. These can openers made a triangular opening in the can lid. Drinking spouts designed for this type of can are of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,075,721 to Hommel, which shows a collar having a hollow circular body which is placed on the can rim.
The desire to provide consumers with a beverage that can be opened conveniently resulted in the development of pull-tab or flip-top type cans. According to this design a ring is attached to a portion of the can lid. The can is opened by completely detaching the ring from the can thus tearing away a portion of the can lid. Drinking spouts designed for this type of can are of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,205 to Blow, Jr. et al, which shows a spout that is attached to the can top that can be rotated to alternatively expose or reseal the can lid opening. A major disadvantage related to this type of can opening design is the requirement that the pull-tab must be completely removed from the can. The separated pull-tab has caused many environmental problems. Specifically, littered pull-tabs have contributed to the world-wide pollution problem. Additionally, these littered pull-tabs present a threat to wildlife. The sharp edged pull-tabs can be ingested by animals thereby causing internal injury. The environmental concerns regarding pull-tab type can openers have resulted in the further modification of can openers. Among various new designs is the push-tab type. According to this type of design, a tab is pivotally attached to the lid adjacent to an impressed rill. An opening is made in the lid by pivoting the tab which exerts a force on the portion of the lid that is bounded by the impressed rill, thus tearing away that portion. The push-tab remains attached to the can lid.
The art lacks an acceptable beverage can drinking attachment which can be mounted on such a push-tab type can. Also lacking is a beverage can drinking attachment which can achieve a liquid tight connection with a beverage can having a tab that remains attached to the can lid after opening.